


Inimical

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [434]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs temper has always been legendary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gibblette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibblette/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/09/2000 for the word [inimical](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/09/inimical).
> 
> inimical  
> Having the disposition or temper of an enemy; unfriendly; unfavorable.  
> Opposed in tendency, influence, or effects;antagonistic; adverse.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the 3 I regularly post per day) for Gibblette who recently joined my readers.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #143 Legend.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Inimical

Even before Tony joined NCIS, Gibbs inimical temper was legendary. If you were doing something wrong or simply weren’t doing something right, Gibbs would growl and yell. People on his team left one after the other. The whole of the NCIS main office was shocked when Stan Burley lasted as long as he did. 

Even with outside agencies like the local police department Tony worked at, Gibbs temper was well known. They’d paired Tony with Gibbs in hopes that it would get Tony to quit. It worked, but not quite like they expected as Tony quit to go work with Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
